Currently, the Android display data that are generated in the Android platform are color display data that are corresponding to multiple data bits of each of the pixels, and in order to transmit the color display data, the common interfaces of the displaying screens that are supported by default by the Android platform comprise: TTL (Transistor Transistor Logic) interface, LVDS (Low-Voltage Differential Signaling) interface, EDP (Embedded Display Port) interface and MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) and so on. The communication manners of those interfaces are very similar, and their data transmission rates all can reach hundreds of Mbit/s, which satisfies the refresh rate of 60 fps of the Android platform.
However, the data that are supported by the black and white screen are black and white display data that are corresponding to single data bit of each of the pixels, and in order to transmit the black and white display data, the black and white screen generally only employs the SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface). All of the conventional Android platforms do not support the black and white screens of that type of interfaces, and the color display data that are generated by the Android platforms cannot be displayed on black and white screens. Additionally, the data transmission rate of the SPI interface is only 2 Mbit/s, and the frame drop phenomenon arises when the Android platforms quickly generate images, which cannot satisfy the demands of black and white display of the Android platforms.